¿Me necesitas?
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke han tenido encuentros muy intimos desde su regreso a Konoha, pero Hinata piensa encarar a Sasuke para descubrir la verdad Basado en la cancion 5 Marz de Megaherz :3


**¿Me necesitas?**

**OMG!**

**Otro fic +18 xD**

**Neh se que kieren que continue mi otro fic, **

**Pero no tengo ideas para ese _**

**En fin, espero les guste esta oneshot **

**Dedicado a todas las personas que me siguen en esta gran paguina**

**Y a aquellos fasn del SasuHina :3 **

No puedo creerlo, por que soy tan estúpida, jamás debí haberme acercado a él jamás debí haberme fijado en él, jamás debí haber deseado su cuerpo, su presencia, su ser.

No puedo evitar llorar, me siento utilizada, como un simple juguete, una muñeca.

Pero es que no me puedo resistir a él, eres como una droga, un vicio, que una vez que pruebas, no deseas abandonar.

Aunque ya lo he decidido, no volveré a ser suya ni una vez más.

Iré a ese lugar, donde siempre nos encontramos, donde me entregue a él por primera vez.

Salgo por la ventana, no deseo que descubran adonde voy, hasta ahora lo hemos ocultado de los demás, nuestros encuentros nocturnos, donde él se apodera de mi cuerpo, me desea y yo a él, pero cuando todo acaba, es como si nada hubiera pasado, como si de nuevo fuéramos extraños, y estoy harta de eso, no deseo que pase más el tiempo, que desperdicie mi vida y mi corazón de esta manera.

Al fin he llegado, amo este lugar, tiene un aire tan místico que me recuerda a mi madre, me siento en la base de uno de los tantos árboles que rodean el lago, estoy en medio de un pequeño claro, en la noches como estas, con luna llena, es simplemente hermoso, la luz se refleja sobre el agua, haciendo reflejos de colores azules, blancos y amarillos.

La escena me relaja mucho, tanto que no siento cuando pasa el tiempo, parece que se detuviera, como si no corriera más, como si el mundo dejara de girar para admirar este hermoso paisaje.

Comienzo a sentir cansancio, al parecer no llegará esta noche, comienzo a levantarme, hecho un ultimo vistazo a ese hermoso lago y me dispongo a retirarme, de pronto siento la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas, y como me llama por mi nombre.

-Hinata- es él, puedo reconocer su fría voz donde sea, me quedo parada sin moverme, todo el coraje que tenía antes siento que lo perdí, no se como enfrentarlo, como mirar su negros ojos sin perderme en ellos.

-S-sasuke-kun- tartamudeo un poco y giro lentamente para encararlo, pero no logro ver sus ojos, me topo de frente con su amplio y fuerte pecho, haciendo que me sonrojara, tantas veces, demasiadas para mí, lo que visto desnudo, pero no puedo quitarme este asombro y vergüenza que siento, pero ya lo decidí, le diría lo que pienso sin importar que.

-S-sasuke-kun… n-necesito decirle a-algo- genial, mis nervios me traicionan, no puedo evitar sentirme así ante él, tan diminuta e insignificante como una mosca.

-Hmp- exclama para que continué, comienzo a jugar con mis dedos, me costaba tanto decirlo, pero necesitaba hablar con el, decirle lo que pensaba.

Levante la vista como pude para mirarlo a los ojos, tome aire y lo mire seriamente.

-¿Que quieres de mi?- solté sin más, no pensaba andarme con rodeos, ni menos con él, si lo que quería era utilizarme como un juguete, lo mejor es que fuera olvidándolo, por que no pienso sufrir más, lo que paso con Naruto-kun me dejo destrozada, pero después comencé a fijarme en el Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo y rival, y sin percatarme, comenzó a ocupar un lugar en mi corazón, el hecho de que lo hiciera con él, no significaba que yo lo amara, por eso tengo miedo, de que si llego a amarlo, termine peor que antes.

Me miro sorprendido por la pregunta, como si no supiera que responder, baje la vista, trato de contener mis lagrimas, sentí mi corazón romperse.

-yo… no lo se- contesto en un susurro, pero yo lo escuche claramente, ahora sí quería llorar, él no sabia lo que quería de mí, así que solo me usaba para satisfacerse, complacerse, comencé a sentir asco de mi misma y de él, a pesar de mi tristeza la furia comenzó a arremolinarse en mi interior, como una fiera enjaulada, como una bomba a punto de explotar.

Cerré los puños fuertemente, tanto que mis dedos comenzaban a adormecerse, trataba de contenerme, peor me ere imposible.

-tú… t-tú- ya no podía más, si no lo decía moriría en ese mismo instante.

-¡No sabes lo que quieres!, ¡No sabes lo que haces!,¡No sabes Cuánto me lastimas!, ¿Que quieres de mi?, ¿Me necesitas?, ¡Dime!- comencé a llorar y a gritarle, ya no podía soportarlo más, ¿por que?, ¿por que siempre me pasa esto?, ¿acaso no merezco ser feliz?

Levanto la vista para ver sus ojos, para ver si al menos reaccionaba un poco, pero no vi. nada, no veía ni una sola expresión en su rostro, más lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, ¿acaso no siente nada en lo más mínimo por mí?

- ¿Por que eres tan pálido, tan frío y tan cruel con migo?- grite fuertemente antes de romper en llanto, cubrí mis ojos con mis manos, aun estaba hincada en el suelo, retorciéndome por mi llanto y mi dolor.

Entonces siento sus manos alrededor de mis hombros levantándome bruscamente hasta su altura, me resisto como puedo, pero él es mucho más fuerte que yo, quiero gritar, pero por alguna razón no lo hago, sólo me remuevo para safarme y le pedía inútilmente que me soltara.

Cuando estuve a su altura me acerco a él y sorpresivamente me abraza, me acerca tanto a él que huelo su esencia, su aroma que me vuelve loca.

Mi asombro es enorme, ¿Por qué me abraza?, después de que le grité de esa manera lo menos que podía hacer sería darme un paliza, o responderme como luego el lo hace, pero no, hizo lo que menos esperaba.

Sin más caigo rendida entre sus brazos, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y lo rodeo con mis brazos, más lágrimas caen de mis mejillas, me doy cuanta que Sasuke no esta acostumbrado a hablar.

Acaricio su espalda suavemente, mientras aspiro su aroma masculino, por algún extraño motivo siento vulnerable a Sasuke, como si necesitara de alguien, como si estuviera sólo, y creo que lo esta, perdió a su familia muy pronto, asesinados por su propio hermano, al que consideraba su amigo, su modelo a seguir, el que siempre estaría a su lado.

No puedo evitar sentir tristeza por él, los dos estamos solos, mi madre se fue tan pronto, y me dejo sola.

Es cierto que él tiene a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei, así como yo tengo a Kurenai-sensei, a Kiba y a Shino, pero ambos sabemos que no es lo mismo, si, apreciamos su compañía y su cariño, pero no nos quita la soledad.

-S-sasuke-kun, ¿m-me odias?- no pude evitar preguntarle, talvez me odiaba por lo que le dije, por la forma en como le hable. Pero siento que niega, ¿Por qué no habla?

-S-sas- te necesito- me interrumpe con esas palabras, me siento tan feliz, lo abrazo mucho más fuerte y comienzo a llorar de felicidad.

-Y-yo también te necesito- me separo para mirarlo a los ojos al decirle eso, pero él oculta sus ojos con el flequillo de sus cabellos, me dispongo a retirarlos y mirar sus hermosos ojos, negros como la noche, pero me jala hacía él y me besa, me siento sorprendida, pero pronto cierro los ojos, disfrutando de ese beso, no esta cargado ni de lujuria ni de pasión, es un inocente beso donde nos trasmitimos todo lo que sentimos, pero que no podemos decir.

Siento algo húmedo caer en mis mejillas, son sus lagrimas, Sasuke esta llorando y es mi culpa.

-Perdóname- me dice separándose de mí un poco, aun sin mirarme, me sorprendí, dijo exactamente lo que pesaba decirle a él.

-No h-hay nada que p-perdonar- acarició su rostro, no tengo que perdonarle nada, me doy cuenta que él no es como todos dicen.

Veo que una leve sonrisa se forma en su rostro, eso me hace sonreír, me besas de nuevo al tiempo que acaricias mi cintura.

Se que esta vez no es un error, que no me lamentare por haberlo hecho, por que ahora me entregaré a él en cuerpo y alma, a Sasuke Uchiha.

Correspondo su beso cerrando los ojos, quiero disfrutar este momento al máximo, como si fuera la primera vez que estoy con él.

Siento sus manos bajo mi playera recorrer mi abdomen, arqueo la espalda al sentir sus manos en mis pechos asiéndome soltar un gritito de sorpresa, siento como ríe levemente y hace más profundo el beso, su lengua recorrer mi boca, probándola, como si de un lobo hambriento se tratara.

Con uno de sus brazos rodea mi cintura, acercándome más a él, mientras que con su mano libre baja el cierre de mi chamarra, yo acarició su abdomen por debajo de la yucata, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, sintiera o tocara, amo el cuerpo de Sasuke, amo su persona, su esencia y su ser, amo todo en él.

Siento como suelta un leve gemido al sentir mi manos en él, ya no puedo más, quiero sentir su cuerpo, su calor y su entrega.

Me quito mi chamarra y mi playera de redes mientras el se quita su yucata y su espada, quedando en pantalones.

Se acerca a mi de nuevo y comienza a besar mi cuello mientras acaricia mi entrepierna por sobre el pantalón, gemí sin poder controlarme, me sostenía de sus hombros para no caer, por alguna razón esta vez se sentía tan diferente a las anteriores, tal vez era por que los dos lo hacíamos por amor, mas no por placer.

-S-sasuke… o-onegai- le suplique, ya no quería que me torturara más, vi como sonrió altaneramente, odiaba que hiciera eso, pero no podía evitarlo, ya era parte de él.

Sin decir nada beso uno de mes pezones por encima del sujetador, casi caigo al suelo de no ser por que el me sostenía, finalmente retiro el sujetador dejando mi pechos libres, me abraza por la cintura y me cargo en el aire, llevándome hasta uno de los árboles que estaban cerca, hizo que me recarga en el aun estando de pie, mientras él me acorralaba.

Los dos estábamos extasiados, podía oír que jadeaba, levantó su vista, mire sus ojos mostraban lujuria y deseo, se apego más a mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello, trazando un camino húmedo con su legua hasta uno de mis pechos, gemí sonoramente al sentir como lamía y mordía levemente uno de mis pezones mientras que uno de sus manos masajeaba el otro.

Me retorcía entre sus brazos, era mucho placer pero no pensaba quedarme atrás.

Coloque mis manos frente a mi, vi como puso cara de desconcierto y sin previo aviso lo aleje de mi, haciendo que tropezara y cayera sobre la hierba, me miro extrañado.

Sonreí, me hinco hasta su altura y comienzo a besarle, aun puedo sentir su asombro, pero comienza a responderme, al igual que el, comienzo a bajar por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, paso mis manos sobre él, esta bastante firme y bien trabajado pero sin llegar a exagerar, levanto la vista y veo la sonrisa de Sasuke invitándome a continuar.

Le sonrió y comienzo a lamer su cuello bajar hasta uno de sus pectorales y lamer el pezón de este, siento como se tensa y hace su cabeza para atrás.

Sonrío de satisfacción, continuo bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen, pero me detengo ahí, levanto la vista y veo que Sasuke esta ansioso, meda un poco gracia, por que yo también pienso torturarlo como él a mi.

Comienzo a acariciar su entrepierna por sobre el pantalón, oigo que suelta un gemido ronco mientras hecha la cabeza para atrás.

-H-hinata- me llama con su voz cargada de deseo, sonrió pero luego me sonrojo, ¿desde cuando me volví así?, jamás creía que tomaría la iniciativa alguna vez.

Rió por lo bajo, las cosas pueden cambiar.

Le desanudo los pantalones y comienzo a bajárselos, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior donde pude apreciar que ya estaba bastante excitado.

Trago saliva dificultosamente, nunca antes había hecho esto, pero quería que el disfrutara esto tanto como yo.

Puedo sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas, volteo a mirar a Sasuke y me doy cuenta que el ya esta sentado, me levanto hasta la altura de su rostro, le sonrió y comienzo a quitarme los pantalones, para quedar solo con mi ropa interior.

Sasuke me mira complacido, acaricia mi rostro y me besa suavemente por lo que aprovechó para masajear esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

Suelta un gemido casi animal mientras hace su cabeza para atrás, me agacho de nuevo, y comienzo a retirar sus boxers y descubro su excitación, mi sonrojo se hace mucho más grande, pero aun así me acerco lentamente.

-H-hinata… n-no tienes q-que… argh!- se interrumpe así mismo al sentir como tomaba su miembro entre mis manos, el no quiere obligarme, pero yo quiero hacer esto.

Paso me legua suavemente sobre este, siento que Sasuke se tensa mucho más, sin pensarlo mucho lo introduzco hasta donde puedo en mi boca, Sasuke suelta un gemido mucho más sonoro que el de antes.

Lentamente muevo mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, sacando y metiendo su miembro de mi boca, en realidad todo lo hago por inercia, por que sinceramente, nunca había hecho esto antes, para al parecer lo hacía bien.

Siento la manos de Sasuke en mi cabeza, controlando el vaivén, finalmente termina dentro de mi boca, así que lo trago todo.

Me levantó hasta la altura de Sasuke, miro su rostro y puedo apreciar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, le cuesta respirar al igual que a mi, me acerco a él y lo beso mientras el me abraza por completo sentándome en sus caderas.

Gimo fuertemente al sentir su miembro cerca de mi entrada, mi deseo de sentirlo se incrementa mucho más, pero en verdad pienso recordar este momento, la primera vez que me entregare a Sasuke por amor, y espero no sea la última.

Sasuke besa mi cuello, bajando lentamente, esta tan ansioso como yo, puedo sentirlo a través de cada poro de su piel, de su mirada y sus manos, pero parece pensar lo mismo que yo.

Finalmente me besa de nuevo, beso que correspondo con igual fuerza y deseo que el transmite.

-Estas lista- susurra a mi oído, no pude mas que responder con un gemido, su voz y su cuerpo me hacen perder el aliento, y la cordura.

Me toma por las caderas y me levanta un poco, mirándome a los ojos sonríe de una manera que no había visto antes en él.

Sonríe de felicidad.

Lo miro contenta, mientras unas lágrimas quieren escapar de mis ojos, me comienza a bajar despacio, siento como entra en mi lentamente.

-S-sasuke- le llamó mientras lo abrazo, él no se ha movido ni un poco, los dos permanecemos abrazados, se que aun sonríe, puedo sentir su felicidad.

Lentamente comienza a moverse haciendo que gimiera y suspirara, Sasuke esconde su rostro en mi cuello, comienza a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Siento como todo esta por acabar, me aferro a su cuello, acerca su boca a mi oído, y me susurra unas palabras que me hace sonreír y llorar de felicidad.

Las embestidas se hacen cada vez más profundas y rápidas, ya no puedo más.

-Sasuke- gimo su nombre mientras siento su esencia dentro de mí.

-Hinata- gime el mió cansado, y extasiado.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonrió, mientras lo beso de nuevo.

Me acerca hacia él y me abraza, no me quiere dejar ir.

_-Te amo Hinata- _Aun escucho su voz en mi cabeza, y quiero escuchar esas palabras muchas veces más.

Lo abrazo de vuelta, consolando su corazón.

Jamás me iré de tu lado Sasuke, nunca de dejare solo, por que los dos ahora sabemos lo que queremos.

Y yo también te necesito y te necesitare por siempre.

**FIN**

**Omg!**

**Al fin un fic no tragico xD**

**Sera por que lo escribi desde la perspectiva de hinata? O_O**

**No se xD**

**En fin espero les guste :3**

**Cha yo OwO**


End file.
